


Paycheck

by zeda12123



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Dry Sex, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, M/M, Rough Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeda12123/pseuds/zeda12123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would Felix do for money? Well first of all:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paycheck

Felix admits he would do a lot of things for money. Kill a guy or screw a guy it didn’t matter as long as his pay had the appropriate amount of zeroes after a natural number and this kind of creepy guy he had just met in a popular merc bar was paying Felix far more than enough than he would have usually charged for this kind of thing. Felix, of course, was not about to complain about the large paycheck. 

The meeting wasn’t anything too suspicious, the guy approached Felix while he was sitting near the back of the bar and asked about his services and after outlining what he wanted they decided on a price and a cheap motel to meet at an hour later. It was nothing too kinky, some rough sex with bondage and knife play which is nothing Felix hasn’t done before but walking into a dark motel room only to be tackled to the ground immediately sent off alarm bells in his head. Normally if a client go too feisty Felix just fought them off but this guy was STRONG, bigger than him too and was skilled at keeping him pinned to the ground. While struggling Felix was dragged around a bit and he could feel his fingers brush the bed post but before he could register what to do with that information his wrists were tied to the bottom of one of them by what felt like invincible ropes. 

“Relax.” That almost sounded like an order. “You agreed to these terms, didn’t you.” Not a question, a statement and a statement that caused Felix to calm down a bit. The fact that the room was too dark to actually see the other guy in still concerned him but he was starting to realize that this was just how this guy wanted to do things, if a little unorthodox than Felix was usually used to.

Felix heard the distinct sound of metal hitting metal and figured that was, hopefully, the knife and he was proven right a few seconds later when his shirt was aggressively cut open. “Hey, asshole! You’re going to have to pay extra to replace that.” Not that the other guy cared, he was getting straight to business.

He bit down on Felix’s neck, hard enough to draw blood, and slammed the knife into the floor near Felix’s head. “It’s Locus.” Locus. That’s even more fake than being named after a state but Felix kept his mouth shut. Locus ripped the knife out of the floor boards and started tracing Felix’s chest with it, painfully pulling and biting on every bit of flesh he could get his hands on. Felix wanted to be annoyed at the fact ‘Locus’ was basically using him as a glorified sex toy but was enjoying it too much to care, he had to admit he always was a fan of some rough treatment. Locus stopped to bite down on one of Felix’s nipples and used the underside of the knife to poke and prod at the other, making Felix moan and struggle against his bondage. 

Locus pulled away without warning and before Felix could complain he grabbed him by the hair and pulled him into an aggressive kiss that started out as a bit of a fight but soon Felix just let him do whatever he wanted to his mouth, shoving his tongue as far and he wanted and biting his lips hard enough for a little bit of blood to pool at the back of his throat. They hadn’t been going at it too long but Felix was already a panting mess and he could hear slight noises coming out of Locus, too. Locus leaned back on his knees so that their crotches lined up and their erections lined up together, the slight friction caused Felix to moan and Locus aggressively grabbed his face by the neck in response. 

Locus didn’t do or say anything, but Felix’s eyes had adjusted to the darkness enough to see that Locus was staring at him intently, not with passion like a person to their lover but with curiosity like a scientist to their work. Still looking at Felix, Locus ground their hips together again and again and again, never taking his eyes off of Felix’s flustered, panting face. Still grinding and watching, Locus lifted the other hand that was holding the knife and slashed it across Felix’s chest without warning which caused Felix to jolt his hips upwards and make a strangled moan. Felix had to admit he was ashamed at having such a horny reaction to that, a shame which showed on his face and a shame that Locus wanted to see again so he brought his knife down on Felix, again and again, hard enough to draw blood but not deep enough to scar all while grinding down on him taking in all the conflicting emotions that showed on Felix’s face. Pain, Lust, shame, and at this point Felix’s eyes had rolled back into his head and they were starting to water from all the over stimulation. 

“Fuck, Locus, please, please…” Felix had to admit he was impressed, not many people could turn him into a begging whore. “Keep doing that god, fuck yes! Yes!” He didn’t cum quietly, but with a scream, absentmindedly struggling against his restraints and spasming in all different directions. Locus got off of him and stood up, leaving Felix in a pile of blood, sweat and shirt scraps. 

Locus didn’t let Felix rest, though. After removing his own pants he leaned down against and swiftly pulled off Felix’s pants, making Felix twitch when his (now totally ruined) underwear stimulated his dick. “Just… just a minute…” Felix was huffing out weak requests, trying to get Locus to let him catch his breath but all he got in return was a simple, yet authoritative: “No.”

Felix didn’t even get another word of protest in before Locus pulled Felix’s legs above his head, which stung like hell, and immediately thrust his fairly large cock into his ass entirely dry. Felix let loose a scream he didn’t know he had the capacity to make, it hurt so… good. Something definitely started bleeding between his legs but he wasn’t in any position to fight Locus, and instead just tried to relax which didn’t take too long considering how much he was actually enjoying it. Locus didn’t even bother letting him relax and immediately started to thrust in and out, over stimulating and making the bleeding even worse. They both loved it.

Felix loved taking the pain and Locus loved to give it, it was a strange harmony but it worked. The stinging pain that came with having his ass fucked relentlessly had subsided into blind pleasure and Felix was moaning and whining incoherently, not even able to focus on his surroundings or fight against the rough treatment. Locus, too, had given into the pleasure and was having the time of his life taking whatever he wanted from the man he had pinned below him who was all bloody and beaten. Locus took his hands and rubbed him all over the cuts he had made earlier, covering his hands in the other man’s blood and brought it up to his face. He studied it, felt it, smelled it and tasted it, because to Locus nothing was better than the rewards of breaking in a new favorite toy.

Felix felt like he was losing his mind when he came a second time, mouth hanging open and body limp. Locus’ thrusts started to get sporadic instead of rhythmically calculated and Felix could tell he was about to come when he started to squeeze Felix’s thighs like a vice grip and sure enough he came soon afterwards. Locus still wasn’t panting nearly as hard as Felix was but he still rested a bit before pulling out, which is about the time Felix noticed he hadn’t put on a condom. What a total douchebag. Locus used the still bloody knife to cut Felix’s now also very bloody wrists free from the bed post and started to immediately get redressed afterwards. “What, not going to cuddle?” Felix managed to breathe out, happy he could still manage to be a smartass even after being fucked silly. Locus, on the other hand, just glared at him and after putting the money on a side table walked right back over to Felix. 

For a second Felix thought Locus was going to take a swing at him or something but instead he just stared down at Felix for longer than was entirely comfortable. “Will you still be here next week?” An actual question this time, and Felix definitely picked up on the implications of it immediately. On one hand he could say no and save himself from the pain of whatever BDSM fantasy Locus could cook up next week or he could say yes and suffer through it and lose his ability to walk for 2-3 days….

“Yeah, I’ll see you then.”


End file.
